A Year To Remember
by ClareBelle23
Summary: EClare :  Read.. to see :  But all I can say is, it will definitely be a year to remember.. :
1. Chapter 1

**Month One**

I sat on the couch, trying to read a book. I had no clue what the book was, but I needed something to do until Eli got home. I pushed some hair behind my ears, sighing as I threw the book on the floor. I looked at Eli's jumper on the end of the couch and took it, slipping into it. I felt his warmth around me, the intoxicating smell and right then I could imagine he was with me.

I heard the door fly open and then felt Eli's presence. I jumped off the couch and ran into the hallway, just as he had shut the door. He turned around and I could see the surprise on his face, as I threw myself into his arms. Luckily he caught me in time and I kissed him deeply.

"Blue eyes" He smirked. I smiled at that amazing smirk, making my toes curl. It had been a year since we've been back together and I was glad. Eli had gotten help and fixed himself up, then relentlessly aimed to get me back. He still limped from his broken leg and I knew he missed Morty but I loved him for it.

"Eli" I smiled, kissing him deeply. He carried me into the living room, which had all windows open.

"Did someone miss me enough to break into my apartment?" He joked, sitting down next to me and holding my hand. He was learning to be less possessive, but still enjoyed being close to me.

"Maybe" I smiled shyly.

"New question, did someone miss me enough to steal my clothes?" He smirked, pulling on his jumper.

"Maybe" I repeated.

"Tell me" He grinned, raising his hands.

"Don't you dare" I warned.

"Tickle Attack" He laughed, reaching to tickle my stomach.

Even though we we're in University, I still lived in my house away from Eli. I wanted to live with him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready or he was or if we both were. He had promised not to push the subject and it was entirely up to me, I had promised not to keep him waiting forever.

"No more" I gasped, almost falling off the black couch. In his apartment, the couch was the only black thing. He wasn't into bright colours, but he had blues and purples and reds. He was different, and now I could see the light touch his eyes. He still wore his rings and wrote slightly scary fiction, but it had no connection with his head or heart now.

"No more tickle" I laughed, pushing him.

"Okay okay" He laughed, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead carefully.

"So" He asks, "Why exactly are you in my apartment, besides the fact you missed me so much".

"Of course I missed you" I said carefully, "I just thought maybe we could spend some time together"

"I do enjoy spending time with you Blue eyes, but I promised I'd have dinner with my parents tonight" Eli admitted, looking like he thoroughly hated the idea.

"Not an open invitation?" I checked.

"Sure" He smiled, kissing me. The kiss still made my toes curl and my heart melt, it made me feel as if I was on fire. I got a small tug in my abdomen.

"Can I stay here tonight?' I asked, pulling away.

"Sure" Eli smiled, choosing to just hold me.

We sat there for like a few minutes and then I began to feel sleepy.

"I'll be right back" He smiled, laying me down on the couch. I just nodded, and heard Eli pad through the apartment. I heard him rummaging around in the cabinets, then the distinct thud. I was too sleepy to care as the darkness slowly grabbed me, it began pulling me down deeper. Eli interrupted sleep's hold over me as his voice snapped, pulling me back into my body.

He stood there, in the doorway to the living room. His eyes were angry and so was his posture, but his face just looked confused. He held his question in his hand, as if demanding an answer from me. Which he was.

"What the hell is this?" He said with calmness, holding a pregnancy test in one hand. A positive pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at me then at the test; I could see his brain ticking over.

"Cool" He smiled.

"What?" I demanded.

"Let's see" He smiled, walking over to the couch and sitting down, "You're pregnant and I'm okay with that. I am kind of scared and I will support you, but I'm not unhappy about it"

"Eli" I smiled, tears forming in my eyes, "I'm going to keep it"

"Then, I'm going to be a Dad" He smiled.

"I love the fact your parents raised you so well" I laughed, as he wiped the tears away.

"It's you, you made me like this. I couldn't leave you, no matter what" He admitted honestly, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't think I can go with you to your parents tonight" I admitted as well.

"That's okay, we can hide out here for a bit longer" Eli laughed, "All secretive"

"Can we not talk about all the serious stuff tonight?" I asked, it was more of a demand then a request. I think her knew that to, from the way he looked at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I laid back into him.

"Okay, but I'm going to be thinking about it and we are eventually going to talk about it" Eli said.

When I woke up, Eli was asleep next to me. I was tucked in his bed, his arm wrapped around me. I felt so safe and secure, he was truly my rock. He must have placed me in bed when I fell asleep. I watched him in the moonlight, the stillness on his face.

"_Cool" He smiled. _

His reaction run through my head, the words caressing my skin.

"_You're pregnant and I'm okay with that. I am kind of scared and I will support you but I'm not unhappy about it". _

This boy was my everything. I sunk back into his bed and moved closer to him, dripping into the perfectness of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Month Two**

I paced up and down the living room, waiting for Eli. He was taking forever; I swear he took longer than me to get ready. I sat down, beginning to feel slightly sick. I took of my jumper and lay down on the couch. I heard Eli's footsteps echo across the wooden floorboards and come to a stop in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at his perfect face and glowing smile.

"Is it too early to start calling you baby mumma?" He checked.

"Much too" I said dryly. He offered his hand and held it until I hopped off the couch, he pulled my closer and kissed me passionately.

"What was that for?" I laughed.

"You look amazing in those shorts and my jacket" He smiled, kissing me again. The way he looked at me, I knew it was true. His green eyes ran over my purple singlet, my grey shorts and his large black jacket. I had the tiniest bump at the moment, like a small potbelly.

He looked pretty amazing too, in his grey jeans and blue shirt. He had opted for no jacket, but held a hoodie in his hands.

"How come you too so long?" I laughed, pulling him closer.

"Too nervous" He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I laughed.

"I didn't know how to adequately compliment you" Eli breathed; his warm breath tickled my skin.

"Mmmm" I smiled, "Let's go"

"Why?" He grumbled, as I squirmed out of his grip.

"Ali will kill me if I don't get there soon" I smiled, "Do you really want me to die?"

"No" He shook his head fiercely.

"Then come on baby Daddy, drive me to the beach" I laughed.

"As you wish my lady" Eli joked, handing me my bag.

The sun was setting over the water, making the world look golden. Eli held the car door open for me, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you going to tell Alli?" Eli asked, leading me down the wooden steps. I was looking down there to make sure I wouldn't fall, but looked up when he said that. He was looking down at the beach, watching the others I presumed.

"Am I not allowed to?" I asked carefully.

"You can it's just that, maybe you should tell her at the three month stage?" Eli suggested.

"Maybe" I hesitated.

"If you want to, it's cool" Eli smiled, kissing me passionately again as we reached the bottom step.

"Please get a room" Alli laughed, handing me a plastic cup.

"Hello to you too" I laughed, sadly breaking the kiss.

"Alli" Eli grinned, taking the cup she offered him. I took it to, but looked at it hesitantly.

"St Clare not drinking tonight?" Alli laughed.

"Designated Driver, sorry" I laughed, handing her back the cup. Eli squeezed my shoulder, making me feel much better.

"No problems St Clare" She smiled, drinking it all down.

"I'm going to find Jenna, she was asking me the other day about babysitting. Don't run off" I teased Eli, kissing his cheek.

"Sure, I might go find Adam" He smiled back at me.

"I shall lead the way," Alli giggled, dancing off.  
>"Return her to Drew" I smiled, pushing him after her. He smirked at me, before trying to follow my best friend.<p>

Jenna sat on the rocks, with little Koby on her knee. He was placing with the shells and talking to Jenna in baby English.

"Clare bear" Jenna greeted, as I sat on the rock next to her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

"HI AUNTIE CLARE" Koby bubbled; he plopped on my lap as I kissed his cheek.

"Where's you daddy?" I asked him.

"Hey Clare" K.C greeted me, nearly appearing from nowhere.

"Daddy" Koby grinned.

"I'm going to take my little man to play football, okay babe?" K.C asked Jenna, as Koby climbed up on his dad's back.

"Be safe and tackle Daddy for me" Jenna said to her son. The two ran off into the distance, and I could hear the sounds of football players.

"So what's new Clare bear?" Jenna asked, pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"I want some advice," I said bluntly.

"Clare's being blunt, not good?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" I said, playing with my watch.

"Spit it out" Jenna demanded.

"I just, don't know what to do. I want advice" I said, my voice was a whisper and I was completely nervous.

"I can't help if I don't know what you need help with" Jenna replied.

"I'm pregnant," I admitted, my hands instinctively curling around my stomach.

Jenna looked at me, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"It's Eli's and we're keeping it and he's okay with it," I explained.

"Clare, you're not married" Jenna stuttered.

"I think I am aware of that," I nearly snapped.

"It's going to be okay," Jenna promised.

"I'm really unsure if you can promise that or not" I mumbled.

"Eli is a great guy and totally love you, how can I not promise that?" Jenna smiled, "But if you need me or K.C we're here".


	4. Chapter 4

**Month Three**

"Clare we need to go" Eli yelled out, I came out of the bathroom to see him sprawled on the floor.

"Do you have something against the couch?" I asked, nodding at him.

"No, it helps me think" He admitted, getting up and holding out his hand.

"What a gentlemen" I laughed accepting the hand, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, always you" He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"How pregnant do I look?" I asked. He let me go and stepped back, studying me critically.

"Nope, can't even tell" He grinned. I smiled at him, permitting him to kiss me on the cheek.

"So what are you thinking about me?" I asked, desperate to know.

"Can we talk about this after dinner?" He asked, as I retrieved my bag from the couch. I looked at him oddly, wondering if I should drop the subject or not.

"Sure" I smiled, "If we make it"

In the car it was basically silent as we drove to the restaurant. My heart was beating and I could feel my fear burning. I had no idea how Eli's parents would react or what they would say, or what Eli was thinking about. I was in a state of almost panic, until he placed his left hand over mine.

When he pulled up out the front I turned to him, he smiled at me before turning the car off.

"Spill it Edwards" He joked.

"I have no idea what they're going to say or anything. I'm more nervous about telling your parents then telling mine," I explained, beginning to hyperventilate.

"First of all, calm down" He ordered, as I took deep and slow breaths until I had.

"Second of all, I know how my parents will reacted so really, relax" He smiled, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"Finally, if you're this scared about my parents imagine how scared I am about yours" He admitted, opening his door. I sat there, unwilling to move until he came and opened the door for me. I took his hand once again as he locked the car, shoving his keys into his pockets.

"They're going to know something's up," I told him.

"Oh yeah how?" He smirked.

"You brushed your hair," I laughed, pushing the door open.

The talk was idle and by every shorter conversation I could feel the sweat dripping from me, I bit into my carrots.

"Excuse Me," I said politely, as I felt the familiar pressure in my lower abdomen.

"Again?" Bullfrog laughed, "Bladder the size of a pea"

"Not appropriate dinner conversation" CeCe chilled. I walked to the bathroom, feeling sick. I groaned as I placed my head above the toilet bowl and heaved, I hated being sick. I felt a timid tap on the toilet door, as I flushed the toilet. I opened it and stepped out smiling at the older lady.

"Third month is hard yes?" She winked at me. I nodded and washed my hands, then placed some water in my mouth and gargled. I stared into the mirror at my pale face and tried to fix a smile on my face. I exited the bathroom and sat back down again, there was no conversation. I looked at Eli who had shrunken in his seat, how weird they usually talked a lot at dinner.

"Baby boy?" CeCe smiled at Eli.

"Well" He began, looking at me nervously.

"You see the thing is, Clare's pregnant," Eli explained, looking at his mother.

"Okay, well I guess you don't feel like eating much Clare?" She asked, smiling at me sweetly.

"Wait" Eli butt in, "Okay? That's all you can say, okay?" He demanded.

"What would you like us to say?" Bullfrog asked.

"You could comment on the fact I'm going to be a father and I'm hardly in University" Eli said sarcastically.

Bullfrog rolled his eyes, "Flair for drama this one". I laughed and patted Eli's leg encouragingly.

"No comments?" He asked.

"You need us, we're here" CeCe smiled, rummaging through her bag. She brought out a tube of breath mints and offered them to me, winking.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I must admit, we never thought this day would come. Eli being a father" Bullfrog smiled.

"Dad" he objected.

"What?" Bullfrog asked, "Happy for you, that's all"

"Oi" Eli muttered, looking at me helplessly.

"And you were worried" I whispered. He shot me a glare and picked at his vegetables.

"Don't play with your food Eli," His mother scolded.

"I simply cannot believe them!" He exclaimed, handing me a warm chocolate drink. I sat on his couch with a warm blanket wrapped around me, listening to him vent.

"Of course, you would have much rather them cause a scene" I teased.

"Not funny Edwards" He nearly snarled.

"Aw come on," I laughed, patting the couch with my free hand. He flopped down next to me, still visibly sulking.

"We can get the reaction you want from my parents" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"She offered you breath mints!" He exclaimed.

"I know" I smiled.

"BREATH MINTS!" He yelled.

"Eli" I warned.

"I just-" He began.

"New topic?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and took the drink off my, placing it on the coffee table.

"I want to suggest something," He said carefully. I looked at him, not liking the sound of this. I moved so I was facing him and nodded.

"Move in with me?" He asked, and then held his breath.

"Don't hold your breath silly" I laughed, holding his hand. He breathed out, but I could tell he was awaiting my response.

"Why are you offering?" I asked coyly.

"I love you, we're ready, you're pregnant and you're over here most of the time" He shrugged, looking into my eyes.

"If you can convince my parents, then yes" I smiled. He looked so happy, grinning widely.

"Ask them" He nudged me.

"They'll say no," I warned, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Clare" He smiled, kissing my hair.

"I suppose I love you too" I joked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Month Four**

I sat in front of a box, carefully packing all my most loved things in there. Eli stood by my wardrobe, looking at it like it was going to kill him.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," My mum sobbed.

"I'm going to be okay Mum," I laughed.

"But, my baby" Mum whined.

"I'll take care of her Ms. Edwards" Eli grinned.

"That is what I'm worried about Elijah" Mum gave him a withering look. I smiled at her, as she looked around my room sadly.

"Everything I leave, you can give to charity," I offered. She nodded and left, leaving us in peace.

"I still can't believe you convinced her" I grinned, throwing a stuffed toy at him. He sat down on my bed grinning at me, "Me either, but I did".

"Your wicked ways Eli" I winked, closing the box with sticky tape.

"I'll go put this in the car" I smiled, standing up.

"No, I don't think so Missy" He said, grabbing the box before I could.

"Eli" I scolded.

"No" He said firmly, "I can carry you can pack"

"Yes Sir" I laughed, putting a few clothes in the next box.

He left the room and went to place the box in the car; I stood at my window and watched him. He shoved the box in the car and looked back at the door. He opened his phone and made I call, I watched he was speaking in a hushed voice.

"I wonder," I muttered.

"Boy am I glad to call this place home" I smiled at Eli, as he dropped a few boxes in the living room.

"Me too" He smiled sweetly.

"Who were you on the phone to?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"If I said no one, would you believe me?" He smirked.

"I wouldn't appreciate being lied to," I countered, crossing my arms.

"All I can say is it's a surprise" He grinned.

"Well if it's a surprise, I'll accept that" I smiled cheekily. I began to unpack my box of books and move them into his bookshelf, which he luckily didn't complain about.

"When's the doctor's appointment?" he asked casually, handing me two books at a time.

"Three O'clock" I sighed, not really wanting to go.

"I'll be there" He smiled, handing me the last books.

"I would hope so" I warned, patting his cheek.

"Have you thought about how it might be time to, I don't know, shop" He causally put out there, lying down on the couch.

"Eli Goldsworthy encouraging me to shop?" I mock gasped.

"Maybe" He grinned.

"I am shocked and curious" I smiled mischievously.

Eli nervously tapped his foot, running his hands up and down his black jeans. He looked at me, smiling oddly. His eyes kept darting around the room, as I calmly read a brochure.

"Would you please relax," I breathed, placing my hand over his.

"I don't think I can," He murmured.

"Eli" I laughed, "It's a simple check up". He looked at my stomach, she small bulge.

"I really am going to be a dad" He smiled.

"Yes" I smiled back.

"Miss Clare Edwards" The nurse called out, reading off a sheet. I stood up and Eli shot up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked frightened, as he swallowed. I shouldered my bag and followed the nurse, Eli reached for my hand. She led us into a room, as he sat in the corner. I put my bag on his lap as I went and laid down on the table.

"Hello Miss Edwards" A female doctor smiled, turning on the ultrasound.

"Hello" I smiled cheerfully.

"Ready to see your baby?" The nurse asked, smiling at me the Eli. I held Eli's hand, as he just stared at me. She slathered on the cold liquid, which gave me a bit of a shock. She moved the nozzle around until we heard the small thrumming of a beautiful heartbeat.

"There's the heartbeat" She smiled. Eli looked from me to the screen, as if he was transfixed.

"The baby?" He chocked.

"Yes" The nurse smiled patiently.

"Can I see?" I asked, the nurse pointed at the monitor explaining everything. I smiled and listened, while Eli just looked with awe and fascination at the screen.

"WE HAVE A BABY" Eli exclaimed outside the doctors, picking me up and spinning me around. He put me down and kissed me passionately, like just before his French exam.

"A baby" I laughed.

"A girl, with your eyes and laugh" He smiled.

"A boy with your hair and your kindness" I echoed. He wrapped his arm around me and lead me to the car, it felt like we were walking on air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Month Five**

I woke up to say the least, extremely cranky. My stomach was a lot bigger by now and people would assume I was pregnant. I sighed, slipping on one of my maternity dresses and leggings. I just looked kind of fat, much better.

Eli came in the front door, just as I sat down on the couch.

"Morning" He smiled cheerfully, handing me the morning paper.

"Morning" I snapped back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" He teased, attempting to kiss me on the cheek. I brought the paper up and dived into it, resulting in Eli kissing the front page.

"I'm taking the hint that I've done something wrong?" Eli asked, looking at me. I lowered the paper and looked at him, standing there sheepishly.

"I'm pregnant, of course I'm moody," I snapped.

"If I tell you how beautiful you look, would that help?" He asked.

"Worth a shot" I grumbled. He sat next to me, but not too close.

"Clare Edwards, I am inclined to inform you that you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You have the most gorgeous and pretty eyes, that I have ever been honored to look into. You, my dear are without a doubt breathtaking" He grinned.

"Oh Eli" I blushed.

"Just being honest" He smiled, getting up and walking into the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"YES" I exclaimed, "I feel like sausages"

He peered around the corner, looking at me weirdly.

"What" I said defensively, "Cravings"

Eli held my hand tightly under the table, making me smile at his nervousness. My mum and dad sat opposite us, looking very uncomfortable sitting together. Eli looked hilarious in his ironed shirt and neat jeans, and no smirk. The waitress came over to take our order.

"Pumpkin Soup please" I smiled; my baby was really wanting pumpkin soup.

"Clare Bear" Dad laughed, "You hate pumpkin soup". Mum looked at me oddly, and Eli squeezed my hand again.

"Oh well" I laughed too, "Eli's taught me to like it". My parents grinned at Eli, who smiled nervously back.

"You must be a very stubborn room mate" Mum laughed, "I mean, Clare's such a fussy eater"

"Yes" Eli looked at me, "She is"

Everyone else ordered, before long I really needed to use the bathroom.

"Excuse Me," I murmured politely, standing up and placing my napkin on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Mum and Dad asked in perfect unison.

"No" I replied, "I just need to freshen up, I'm feeling very warm"

I hurried to the bathroom, using the toilet and then standing in front of the basin. I splashed my face with water, breathing in deeply. I felt bad for leaving Eli alone with them, especially now.

I exited and sat down beside him quietly, not interrupting my dad questioning Eli about his university course.

"It's going great" Eli stammered.

"That's good, good that you're doing something you enjoy" Dad nodded.

"Yes Sir" Eli gulped.

"Eli, are you feeling quiet well?" Mum asked.

"Yes Ma'am of course" Eli smiled.

There was an uneasy silence at the table, before my dad looked at us both seriously.

"Right, tell us what's wrong" He said.

"Wrong?" Eli stammered, "Nothing's wrong"

My mum looked at him, raising a delicate eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, knowing that any chance of calmness had gone out the window.

"Nothing's wrong" I assured them, "I'm pregnant though"

My dad, who had been drinking water, gulped it down and my mum looked as if she was frozen.

"Pregnant?" Dad chocked.

"Pregnant" Eli echoed, as Dad shot him a meaningful glare.

"Well I cannot imagine that you two are married," He snapped.

"No" I replied.

"Clare Diana Edwards" My Mum almost yelled, "You are moving home this instant and we shall terminate this pregnancy"

Eli looked at me, desperation in his eyes. I looked at my mum, with almost disgust.

"No" Eli said firmly.

"What did you say?" She gasped.

"I said, no" Eli repeated, "Clare's going to stay with me, she's five months pregnant so you cannot terminate the pregnancy. This is my baby and hers; to be honest you have little say. I am saying no, you are not taking away my girlfriend or my child"

I looked at Eli smiling, he held my hand still.

"You have no say," My Dad snapped at Eli.

"You were pregnant under our roof and you didn't tell us?" Mum hissed.

"Let's go Eli" I smiled, standing up. He followed me and passed me my bag from the floor. Together we walked out of the restaurant and I didn't care that my parents were acting like this. Eli was right, it was our choice not theirs. If I would have to do the rest of this without their support, I would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Month Six**

_Eli P.O.V_

When I came back for University, I had decided to finally talk to Clare about her taking time off from school. I walked up the apartment stars, earphones blaring in my ears. I opened the door and dumped my books of the coffee table; I was in a world of my own. Until my heart gave a loud thud, as someone pulled my earphones out.

"JESUS CHRIST" I yelled, jumping three feet away from the door.

"Really Elijah?" Clare muttered dryly, "Using the Lord's name in vain?"

"Sheesh" I breathed out heavily, "You scared the living daylights out of me"

"Sorry" She snapped.

"How has your day been?" I asked politely.

"I got so much work and a few assignments to still do" She sighed.

I took her hand and led her over to the couch; lately it seemed to be our talking spot.

"We should talk," I said quietly, as her eyes narrowed.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, if you dare break up with me I will skin you alive" She snapped angrily.

"No, no" I smiled, looking at her hard expression.

"Fine then" She huffed.

"I think you should take a break from school" I suggested, "I mean, you're six months pregnant"

"I am not giving up school for this baby" She said icily, "I'm changing my food habits and my weight and everything else, but my education is mine"

"But, Clare isn't it getting harder now?" I asked, I was really concerned about her nightly exhaustion.

"I want you to understand this, I am not leaving school!" She yelled.

"I never suggested that" I exclaimed, standing up, "Taking a break until the baby's a bit older"

"I AM NOT LOOSING MY LIFE," She yelled, standing up to.

"Is having this baby such a bad idea?" I asked.

"I'm starting to think yes" She glared, walking into our room.

I sunk down to the floor, wondering how she could say something like that. Our baby, how could she change her mind about our baby?

"Eli!" Jenna called out, banging on the door. I couldn't move or think, I could barely speak. I heard the door open and looked up to see Jenna look at me, she knelt down beside me. There were tears in my eyes; I could see the panic in hers.

"The baby?" She asked me.

"Fine" I gasped. She looked around the apartment, trying to find what was out of place.

"Did you have a fight?" She asked me. I nodded, as the tears began to fall.

"Eli, where is she?" Jenna asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"Bedroom, Jenna she said she didn't want it" I sobbed. I couldn't help myself, I was distraught. I had gotten use to the idea of being a father and Clare being a perfect mother, I wanted this kid.

Jenna looked at me and marched into the bedroom, kicking the door open angrily.

I watched, just waiting until Jenna emerged.

I waited at least ten minutes, but finally Jenna came out with a sniffing Clare. I stood up and looked at Clare, unsure what to say. Clare looked at me and launched herself into my awaiting arms. I held her closely and kissed her hair, as she cried softly.

"Clare" I said, looking into her eyes, "You don't have to take a break but I've just been so worried about you"

"I know you have" Clare sobbed, "And I am tired and exhausted all the time, but I can't give up yet. Next month or the month after, but not yet". She patted her tummy carefully, and placed my hands over it.

"Okay, but maybe keep those angry hormones down," I asked.

"Okay" She agreed, kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Month Seven**

"Clare" Eli whined, "Do we _**have **_to?" He was standing there, in his jeans and a jumper, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Yes" I replied simply, grinning at him.

"I really and I cannot stress this enough, don't think this is entirely necessary" Eli pouted.

"Honestly Eli, we need the experience" I laughed, going into the kitchen. He followed me and sat on the bench while, I poured myself a glass of water.

"But why with this child?" He asked.

I smiled at him, only tolerating his annoying complaints. I was in a rather good mood this evening, which made Eli only more endearing. He was still complaining, when I felt a short kick.

"Oh" I gasped, placing my hands on my stomach. Eli immediately stopped talking and jumped off the bench, he fluttered around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panic and concern saturating his voice. I smiled at him, taking his hands and placing them near the source of the kicking.

He was silent and stood completely still, until a huge grin spread across his adorable face.

"That's my boy," He laughed,

"Our girl" I corrected. We meet in a sweet kiss, different from the ones shared before. It was longer, it was everything.

"Hello parents-to-be" Jenna chorused, making us jump apart. She stood behind the bench, grinning from ear-to-ear. She looked at us expectantly, as Koby ran in.

"Hey Koby" Eli grinned, just as the kid let off a piercing scream.

"Um, sorry about that" K.C apologized, who came in laden with bags.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"Everything" Jenna smiled.

"Oh yeah, totally necessary" Eli glared at me, just as Koby pulled magazine's off the table.

"He's not normally this bad" K.C admitted.

"Um, well BYE" Jenna smiled, as her and K.C made a mad dash for the front door.

"We'll be back at 11" K.C yelled, sprinting down towards the stairs.

"Bedtimes at 9" Jenna added, slamming the front door.

"So" Eli laughed, turning towards Koby.

"AHHH" Koby yelled, stamping on Eli's foot.

"No Koby" I exclaimed, as Koby ran away.

"I will never forgive you for this" Eli said, glaring after that kid.

"Koby" K.C called out, hesitantly opening the door. Jenna followed him and gazed stunned at her son, deeply asleep on Eli's lap on the couch.

"Guys, be honest" K.C joked, "Did you drug our child?" Jenna passed K.C Koby's bags, as Eli passed Koby to Jenna.

_Okay, this is a really short chapter but I hope you like it __ - ClareBelle23 xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Month Eight**

Eli came through the door and the look on his face was shocked, he stood in the doorway. He leant against the doorframe and looked at me sitting on the bed.

"Did the closet explode?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. At that I started sobbing, and he hurried to my side. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Blue eyes, what's wrong?" He asked, as I continued to sob.

"I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed, feeling his chuckle.

"Clare you look beautiful as you are" He smiled.

"BUT THEY DON'T FIT!" I yelled.

"Clare, it's okay. You're pregnant, the clothes aren't suppose to fit" Eli smiled.

"I'm fat," I whimpered.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, looking directly into my eyes.

"I don't have anything to wear for our anniversary," I explained, as the tears stopped.

"I can call Alli? She'll take you shopping for sure" He smiled, trying to do what I wanted.

"I don't want to go shopping" I huffed.

"Maybe I can call Alli and Jenna? Maybe they have some clothes from Jenna's pregnancy?" He suggested.

"Okay" I sighed.

He walked over to the closet and came back with one of his old black shirts, it was really big. He handed it to me with a smile.

"It will fit and you will look very sexy in it," He explained.

I snatched it from his hand, "I don't look it now? Gee thanks Eli"

"Of course you do" He kissed my forehead.

He left me in the bedroom and I heard him on the phone, probably not knowing what to do with me.

"Hello Mother Mary" Alli came rushing into the bedroom. I looked up my face still tear stained, and shot her a watery glare.

"Did Eli do something?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, he's being perfect" I sobbed. Jenna breezed in and fixed me with a cool stare.

"Well if Eli's being so perfect then make sure you realize it's just he hormones. Get up Clare Bear, shopping time" Jenna giggled.

"Okay" I hiccupped.

Jenna basically dragged me off the bed, and looked at me carefully until I smiled.

We stood in the middle of the maternity section, as Jenna and Alli pulled clothes of the rack.

"That's nice" I smiled, as Jenna pulled out a floral dress.

"I'm guessing you don't want to look to pregnant?" Jenna sighed.

I nodded, as Alli pushed me into a change room.

"So, how good has Eli been?" Alli asked.

"Well, he's been getting me everything I need. Even if it's two in the morning, he's been so sweet. Why?" I asked, slipping out of Eli's top and my shorts.

"Well" Alli answered nervously, "I think I may be pregnant". I heard a thud and Jenna curse.

"Oh Alli please tell me it's Drew's, I don't think we can all stand any drama" Jenna joked.

"Of course it's Drew's but I don't know if I should tell him" Alli worried.

"So, one day he'll just come in and he won't notice you're amazingly big belly?" I snapped, coming out of the dressing room in my normal clothes. I handed the ones I didn't like back to Jenna, who had stood up from picking up all the clothes she dropped.

"You know what I mean" Alli huffed.

"Not really" Jenna admitted from the racks.

"Do you think he'll be supportive?" Alli asked.

"He'd be insane not to be" I smiled, patting her comfortingly.

"Exactly" Jenna nodded, as we marched towards the cash register.

"Oh how sweet, how far along are you?" The lady asked.

"Seven months" I stuttered.

"Really?" She gasped, "You only look about five!"

"Thank you" I laughed.

Jenna grabbed the bag from the attendant and flashed a smiled at me, "Ready for you're big date Clare Bear?"

I grinned nervously, no I was not.

I stood in front of the mirror, pulling on a purple dress and leggings, which Jenna had found for me today. I smiled for I knew tonight would be romantic and exactly what we both needed. I sighed, thinking of it. An official two years since we had been back together and I cannot remember regretting on moment. The arguments we had during the middle of my pregnancy we're pretty bad, but it still made us strong.

"Your carriage awaits" Eli chuckled, walking into the room. He stopped and looked at me, his expression going blank.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, fiddling with my earrings.

"Amazing" He managed to choke out.

"Not too pregnant?" I checked, my hands cradling my budding stomach.

"Beautiful" He murmured, as I walked towards him. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you" I smiled, breaking away from the kiss.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

"I really wish we could just spend a night in" I sighed.

"Two years baby, got to do something big or you'll be complaining to Fiona and Adam" He laughed, dragging me out of the room.

The restaurant was quaint and quiet, this time it was just us. There were no awkward conversations with parents or awaiting confessions. Eli made me laugh and smile the whole night; for once it was just like a year ago with no pregnancy.

"You do look very beautiful" Eli smiled.

"Thank you" I laughed, just as my phone began to vibrate. I looked to see who it was, not surprised that it was my mother. She had been calling non stop since her reaction to my pregnancy, I was still deciding whether or not I wanted to talk to her.

"Talk to her" Eli smiled.

"Not tonight" I replied, as Eli called the waitress over for the check. He handed over his credit card without hesitation.

"Clare" A voice called out, luckily it wasn't my mothers. I turned around to see Fiona almost run through the restaurant towards our table, dragging a stunned and embarrassed Adam along.

"How could you not call and tell me?" She demanded, looking at me with angry eyes.

"I may have forgot" I laughed.

"Forgot, Clare, you're pregnant. How can you not remember that massive amount of information! OH I'm going to be an auntie! This kid will have the cutest little booties!" Fiona exclaimed.

"When did you get back?" I questioned.

"Like, last night!" She exclaimed.

"Adam, bro, how could you not tell us?" Eli asked, as Adam walked over to his best friend.

"I was busy" Adam shrugged.

"Oh ew" I shuddered, "Not details please?"

They all laughed at me, until I spotted a large rock on Fiona's finger.

"Fi?" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"ROCK?" I demanded.

"Oh" She blushed. Eli's eyes zeroed in, on what I had noticed.

"Nice work Man" Eli complimented Adam.

"You forgot to tell me that too?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows at Fiona.

"May have slipped my mind" She giggled.

"We're going to have to plan" I gasped.

"It won't be for a while now" Adam reassured the group.

"WE STILL NEED TO PLAN!" I exclaimed.

"Relax" Eli soothed me, holding my hand.

"We'll plan" Fiona promised, as Adam pulled up two chairs. There was no better way to spend our two month anniversary, surrounded by two old friends. Adam, had been there through our whole rocky relationship. This was perfection, and baby Goldsworthy must have agreed; as he or she began to kick hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Month Nine**

**Clare POV**

Fiona was positively frustrating me, I was close to pulling my hair out or strangling her with my bare hands. She was flicking through the magazine's aimlessly, staring dreamy-eyed at the numerous thousand dollar dresses.

"Fi" I said, snapping her out of her daze.

"What?" She asked.

"You really need to pan out details, before you decide what dress to wear" I explained.

"But, look" She complained, thrusting the magazine under my nose. I had to admit the dress was insanely beautiful and, would make Fiona look more like a goddess.

"Fi" I sighed, "It's beautiful"

"I know" Fiona grinned, "We should go shopping soon!"

"Fi" I laughed, "How about where and when first?"

"Okay, next weekend and maybe more towards the city?" She suggested, taking the magazine back.

"No silly" I scolded, "The actual wedding"

"Oh" She grinned, "Soon, really soon"

I laughed and stood up, wanting to get some water.

"Are you due soon?" She asked, closing the magazine to watch me. I sighed, knowing the day would be soon. I placed one hand on my stomach, stroking it softly.

"Yeah" I smiled, turning the tap on and holding the glass underneath it.

"No offense Clare, but you are looking very pregnant" Fiona laughed, as I walked slowly to the table. I stopped, dropping the glass. It smashed to the floor but I couldn't care less, Fiona on the other hand went off.

"Clare" She scolded, "How could you be so careless, what if you stepped on that? You could of hurt yourself, why would you drop a glass like that?"

"Fiona" I gasped, as a ripple of pain ripped through me.

"What?" She asked, looking up from the glass. Her eyes zeroed in on the puddle on the floor, as her nose cringed up.

"Now" I muttered.

"Oh God" She exclaimed, scurrying for her phone.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, sinking to the floor. The pain was too much, I couldn't stand up much longer.

"You moron, I'm calling your boyfriend!" Fiona yelled.

**ELI POV**

I swear she has broken all my bones, clutching on to my hand with pain. I knew she would be in pain, but never had I imagined how much she would yell, curse and hit me.

"YOUR FAULT" She screamed, tears burning her eyes. Adam was next to me, slightly laughing.

"Dude what?" I demanded.

"You should see the look on your face" Adam chuckled.

"I HATE YOU" Clare yelled, making me look back at her.

"I know, I know" I tried to sooth her.

"Adam, babe, I hate to say this but you're not helping" Fiona snapped, placing towels under Clare.

"I really think we should just call an ambulance," I muttered nervously, as Clare squeezed my hand once again.

"Dude, are you blind?" Adam snapped, as Fiona glared at him. I sunk to my knees, as Clare rested her head on my lap.

"What?" I asked, looking anxiously at her. I pushed her sweaty hair away from her face, as she looked up at me.

"I don't hate you" She sobbed, "I just hate that I'm in this much pain"

"Me too" I said, as she grabbed my hand again.

"Adam, call the ambulance" Fiona warned.

"Is everything okay?" Clare asked.

"Yes, but this baby isn't waiting any longer" Fiona gulped.

"Oh crap," I said.

"Oh crap" Adam echoed, grabbing his phone out of his pockets.

Clare's screams echoed through our apartment, I was sure everyone thought I was killing her.

"Eli, hot towels now and scissors!" Fiona exclaimed.

"No, don't you dare go" Clare snapped, clutching my hand tighter.

"Okay baby" I said, "Adam get hot towels and scissors NOW".

Adam shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran into the bathroom, and then I heard him rush into the office.

"ADAM" Fiona screamed, just as Clare let out another loud yell. Adam ran in and skidded to a halt, almost throwing the blankets and scissors at Fiona.

"Clare I love you and all, but I never want to do this again" Adam explained.

"Shut up" She snapped, clutching me again.

"Alright Clare sweetie push, you can punch Adam later" Fiona smiled, then shot a glare at Adam.

"OUCH!" Clare screamed, her nails digging into my skin.

"Good Clare, one more" Fiona smiled.

"YOOOW" Clare screamed again, and then fell silent. All was silent, until a heartbreaking cry filled the room.

Clare released my hand, and I heard her breath out loudly.

"Eli, you're a Dad" Clare grinned sleepily.

"Clare, you're a Mum" I gasped. Fiona held a bundle wrapped in warm blankets, smiling sweetly.

"Can I see?" I asked, Fiona handed the bundle over. I placed our child on Clare's chest, as her weary arms moved to embrace her child.

"What a beautiful girl" Fiona smiled, standing next to Eli.

"That poor girl" Adam commented. I saw Fiona raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Eli is going to be so overprotective" Adam joked.

"For a good reason, she's beautiful huh Eli?" Clare smiled.

"So beautiful, just like you" I kissed both of them.

"Elle" Clare smiled at me, "Her name is Elle"

The ambulance officers rushed in and I had to stand back, as they looked over the two most important people in my life. Fiona patted me on the shoulder, "Good work New Daddy".

"We're going to take them to the hospital" The officer explained.

I just nodded, as Fiona followed them.

"We'll meet you there" Adam called out, "Ready Eli?"

"Wait" I cautioned and ran to the bathroom, I threw up.

"Now" I shuddered, wiping my mouth and grabbing my car keys.

"Maybe I should drive" Adam said, grabbing the keys out of my still shaking hands.

"Okay" I shrugged, following him down to the carpark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Month Ten**

I did love Elle very much, but I missed sleeping. I miss crawling into Eli and my big bed, snuggling close to him and sleeping through the whole night. Now I was lucky to sleep two hours at a time, with Alli's moaning during the day I was beginning to go stir crazy.

This morning Elle was sleeping in her pusher, and looking undeniably adorable. Alli was moaning about the moaning sickness and how vile it made her feel. I could almost see myself slapping her across the head, or punching her in the mouth. I was irritable and cranky to say the least. Eli on the other hand was over-the-top cheery and happy, he was too surviving on two or three hours sleep.

I had questioned him why and he just shrugged, looking happily at Elle. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger already, the minute she opened up those green eyes. He had cried when she first did, his eyes mimicked in his child's. I couldn't help but smile and then grimace at how protected that girl would be.

"Allie" I sighed.

"What?" She snapped, becoming more and more moody.

"I don't think I can stay much longer," I admitted weakly.

"Oh" She snapped.

"I'm tired and can barely concentrate! Elle's just asleep and I need to talk advantage of that time" I whimpered, rubbing my tired blue eyes.

"Fine" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"How Drew can cope with you," I muttered, pushing Elle forwards. I walked quickly back to the apartment and decided to leave Elle in the pusher. I parked her at the end of the bed and fully clothed, fell into a deep and unshakable sleep.

When I woke up the doona was wrapped tightly around me, providing me with an amazing amount of warmth. I snuggled back into the mattress, breathing heavily. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I sat up in the bed, my eyes zeroing on the empty pusher. I shoved the doona off as panic saturated my body and my thoughts. I ran into the family room, searching for my phone or keys. My eyes rushed past the couch, but I stopped the minute I saw Eli with Elle wrapped tightly in his ears.

"Eli" I hissed.

He looked at me with an absent-minded smile, "Sleep well?"

I sunk down next to him and suppressed the violent urge, to clobber him over his darkened hair. He looked at me, the smile dropping.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing Elle in my arms.

"I THOUGT SHE HAD BEEN TAKEN!" I hissed, careful not to wake her.

"Why would you think that?" He smiled.

"I left her in her pusher, and then when I woke up, she wasn't there!" I muttered.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Never, EVER, EVER scare me like that AGAIN" I stage whispered.

"Of course" He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Month 11**

Our little girl was two months old, and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Things were starting to slow down, as I could actually get at least five hours of sleep at night. Eli was growing increasingly concerned by her new sleeping patterns and chose to sleep in her room every night.

I was sitting at our newly acquired desk, flicking through a university booklet. Fiona was on the couch, holding Elle like she was a diamond.

"You are going to be so spoilt," She laughed.

"Oi" I laughed too, "Corrupt your own!"

"But yours is so perfect and sweet" Fiona smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah" I glared, "She gives me bags under my eyes"

"Still" Fiona grinned. I sighed, continuing to look through the booklet. My heart ached to return, but Elle was too young and I was too far behind. I'd just continue sometime next year, wait until Elle was old enough.

"You miss it" Fiona observed.

"Yes" I admitted, "Does that make me insanely nerdy?"

"No, just a girl whose dreams were changed"

"I don't know how we're going to do it" I sighed, "We're barely getting by. Even though Eli's parents are pitching in and he's working two jobs. I feel so useless, because I can't help"

"Give it time" Fiona said, placing a kiss on Elle's forehead.

Speaking of said grandparents, they walked through the door. Giving me a small heart attack, until I realized that they never knocked. Bullfrog and CeCe swarmed around Fiona and Elle, Fiona quickly handed Elle over and retreated to me.

"I know way better than to stand between and grandparent and their grandchild" She hissed at me.

"Oh Clare, you did make a beautiful baby" CeCe grinned at me. Bullfrog looked at Elle in CeCe's arms and I swear there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe make us a few more someday" Bulldog sniffed.

"Oh don't pressure the poor dear! This is a perfect grandbaby" CeCe smiled.

I smiled, putting the booklet down. CeCe handed Elle to Bullfrog, who looked at her like she was made of crystal. CeCe picked up the booklet I had just put down, and flicked through it.

"You should go" CeCe smiled, "I could always watch the little one"

"Thanks CeCe but I think, Eli would kill me" I smiled.

When Eli came home that night, he was grinning from ear to ear. I had just finished bathing Elle, which had began to be a true chore. I was sitting on our bed, singing softly to her. Eli came and plopped down next to me, kissing Elle and I on the forehead.

"Someone's happy," I observed.

"How it is true," He grinned, trying not to speak to loudly.

"So why are you so happy?" I questioned.

"I have come to a decision", He laughed.

"Your amazing happiness is slightly frightening" I noted, just making him grin larger.

"You're going back to University" Eli explained.

"I can't" I faltered.

"I'm taking a little bit off so you can go back" Eli smiled, "I'll juggle"

"Maybe" I smiled, "I'll think about it"


	13. Chapter 13

**A Year**

Eli's arms were firm around me, holding me against his chest. As we lay on the couch, the tiny breaths were echoing from the spare bedroom. Elle was finally asleep, which meant no chance of her waking up anytime soon. Newspapers were spread across the coffee table, advertisements for houses highlighted. I could see it now, a modest house big enough for the three of us. Near a school, maybe even Degrassi.

I listened to Eli's heartbeat, the simple thud always making me feel safe and warm. He had been silent every since I laid next to him, only pulling me closer and into the comfortable position I was in now. I could almost hear him thinking, his brain ticking over.

"Hey Clare" He whispered, obviously checking if I was awake.

"Yeah?" I yawned. In honesty, I was only just awake. Somehow clinging onto the threads of consciousness, by my fingertips.

"Marry me one day?" He asked. I sat up and turned to look at him, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"One day?" I questioned.

"When our family has settled down, when you're ready. I can wait forever for you Clare" He shrugged.

"Only you" I laughed, "Can make a proposal sound uniquely different".

"Would you love me if I were any different" He teased.

"Twist my rubber arm" I smiled, quoting him from long ago.

"Fiancée?" He asked, smiling eagerly.

"Fiancée" I agreed.

_**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed this story If any of you are interested, I might have a sequel to this one!**_

_**I am going to write a Fiona and Adam one shot - about their lovely wedding featured in this one!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So again, thank you very much, for reading this story Have a look at some of my others, and inbox me your thoughts about a new story regarding Fiona and Adam's wedding. Or any other ideas entirely **_

_**ClareBelle 3**_


End file.
